Halo: Didactic Punishment
by That Forerunner
Summary: Mere moments away from being killed, the Didacts takes one last chance at preventing Humanity from wielding the Mantle of Responsibility. And in doing so the Didact uses a device so deadly and unpredictable that the Forerunners swore to never use it again. Although for the Didact, he could care less.
1. Prologue

**This chapter contains content from the ending scene for the Halo: Escalation Issue 10 comic, just to say so you aren't confused with the current situation that will take place in the chapter.**

* * *

The control room of Installation 03 sat in complete silence. The only sounds that was to be heard we're machines and computers sitting idle, waiting to be used by whoever. Although the machines that have been waiting to be used, haven't even been touched for over 100,000 years, and the last time they we're used, it was to activate this Halo ring. Although the ancient scene was suddenly disturbed by a tall bipedal being in highly technologically advanced armor laying on the floor groaning in pain.

The Didact had recently been through a lot. Only what seemed like a couple minutes ago, the Didact had engaged in direct combat with the human that is so called the "Master Chief" and his team of other warriors, which didn't stand a chance against him. It was only when in the beginning of the battle, he lost his right eye thanks to the Chief stabbing a knife right into the eye socket of his helmet, but the wound can easily be repaired. The Didact almost had them, it wasn't before his supposed "ally" 859 Static Carillon, the Keeper of Composers, betrayed him and shot him in the back with his energy beam and then teleported him, which brings him to this current moment. The Didact pushed him self up from laying on his stomach and then he realized where he was.

"The Control Room...?" The Didact spoke to no one in particular in shock, as he finished raising himself up now stood on his two legs.

The Didact walked over to the main control panel, which was used to activate Halo so long ago. "The Moniter pretends to aid the Humans, but advances my place instead?" The Didact asked himself rather surprised, but he knew something else was going on here.

"No...too simple." The Didact said, drawing his conclusion on the matter. "There is something I do not yet comprehend."

"You're right."

The Didact immediately turned around at the sound of the voice he very much came to hate. Right before him stood the human that had ruined all of his plans and pretty much everything recently, the Master Chief.

"Where are your brethren?" The Didact asked John curiously, as John began walking forward.

"They went ahead to our ship." John answered the Didact's question in a blank tone. "This is between me and you."

"You carry no weapon." The Didact pointed out the Chief's fatal error, as he stopped a couple feet away from the Didact.

The Chief's approach on the Didact caused him to back away from the control console, going around the Chief to create some distance between them.

"I carry your weapon." John answered his statement, as the Didact noticed the activation key for Halo in his hand. "I thought we might take a moment to talk."

"Diplomacy in your final hour?" The Didact scoffed at the Chief's absurd actions, he was going to kill him no matter what.

The Master Chief approached the holographic console, making the Didact slightly nervous. Surely he wouldn't dare to activate Halo, does he not know of it's power, only a fool would activate the ring, but why would he do such a thing? This conclusion calmed the Didact down as he then noticed the Chief turn towards him.

"You killed my friend." John stated with a calm anger, but the anger couldn't be heard in his voice, but only seen in his eyes, which the Didact looked straight into his left eye that was surrounded by his cracked visor, and the Didact saw such anger. "You killed millions of humans." The anger only seemed strengthen in John's eyes. "You tried to kill me."

"I've tried to end you with blades, with guns, with explosives, by knocking you into slipspace..." John explained dramatically to the Didact. "But none of it works." With that statement, John turn towards the the console and put the activation key above the insertion slot, in which if inserted, will activate Halo. The Chief then turned towards the Didact. "I bet this does." John states blankly, as he inserts the activation key into Halo.

The Didact's reminding good eye widens, as the Didact is absolutely shocked to the core at the Chief's actions. He would activate Halo, the most deadliest and destructive weapon ever created by the Forerunners, that will kill ALL sentient life within 25,000 light-years, JUST too kill him! He would sacrifice billions, if not trillions of innocent life's, just to see his downfall.

The Didact had seen many crazy people in his very long life time, but the Chief is probably the most insane person he has ever met.

"You would activate the Halo. Just to eliminate me?" The Didact spoke his thoughts out loud to the Chief, as he watched the activation sequence begin for Halo.

"Yes, but then the monitor reminded me that would also kill all life within twenty-five thousand light-years. So he suggested a better plan." John explained to the Didact, as he was walking towards the exit.

"What game are you playing human?" The Didact demanded an explanation as he followed John and let a very small tone of fear get into his voice by accident.

"Two-step process. First, I manually deactivate the safety protocols." John began to explain the first step of his plan, as he turned to face the Didact. "Second...Monitor ejects us right into the planet." The Chief finished his explanation to the Didact, as they then both felt the section of Halo they were on get ejected from the rest of the ring.

Only after at least ten seconds, they felt the section of the ring begin to enter the atmosphere of the planet below. The Didact looked around urgently for anyway he can escape his coming doom, but found nothing what so ever that would help him escape immediately. Was this how it would all end, everything the Didact had fought for, everything the Didact had ever done, is this where it all ends? The Didact questioned himself angrily, all he could do was stand there, and wait for his demise, and his mission to stop Humanity from achieving the Mantle of Responsibility, will fail, and everything the Forerunners did to ensure life in the galaxy would prosper, would only repeat with the galaxy in Humanity's hands. The Mantle of Responsibility, belongs to Forerunners, alone!

The Didact prepared to do the last thing he could do in his situation, and that was to kill John. The Didact prepared to run over to him and end his life right there, but then he thought of something, and what he thought of would very much safe his life, AND give him another chance at destroying Humanity. He would have to use it, a machine so deadly and unpredictable, that his kind took a oath to NEVER use it again...and this device, granted the ability to travel through time.

It was a Time Machine.

The Forerunners discovered the technology a very long time ago, the discovery was made when the Forerunners had only been using Slipspace travel for about 400 years, will over 10 million years ago. A Forerunner science ship had a major slipspace accident and caused it to travel through time, the damage they caused in the past was severe, it was only when the ship came back too there time and told the major government of the Forerunner homeworld, Ghibalb, that they discovered time travel and they screwed up much of Forerunner history and didn't know how to fix it. Nobody believed them at first, it was only then a single Forerunner scientist that knew a lot on time travel agreed to help them, but instead of making sure they were never deployed to survey star systems, they instead went back in time and helped the scientists escape the time period they were stranded in. This left the scientists with the technology of time travel, and with it they immediately took it back to the major government of Ghibalb, where they then sealed it away from the public for over 300,000 years before they announced that time travel was a reality and that it had catastrophic effects on there history, but they where lucky enough to fix it. When the public was given the story, they nicknamed the machine, "The Destroyer of History." It was never used again.

The only reason the Didact thought of this, was because on a certain part of this section of the ring that was plummeting towards the planet below, the Forerunner council agreed to install time machines on every ring, as a last resort just incase the rings didn't work, and the Lifeworkers would then warn the Forerunner council of the Flood, and then form an alliance with Humanity to destroy the Flood. The Didact will never understand why they didn't do that instead, perhaps they feared the results it would have on the galaxy, good or bad, it was nicknamed the Destroyer of History for a reason.

The Didact knew his plan, he would teleport out of the control room and get to the Time Machine quickly and transport to some time when Humanity was still stuck on Earth and would prove absolutely defenseless against him. This is a big risk the Didact is taking, but he will do anything to ensure Humanity does not get the Mantle, and save the future of the galaxy. The Didact smirked under his helmet, and let out a sinister chuckle, gaining the Chief's attention.

"Your plan will fail human, you and your kind will never reign victorious over the Forerunners, and you will never steal what is rightfully ours, the Mantle of Responsibility. You may think you have won, but this is only the beginning, John..." The Didact finished his speech and for the first time, said the Chief's real name. The Didact then disappeared before John's eyes.

* * *

The Didact suddenly appeared in a large room with a large device in the center of the room, as many energy sources feed into the large machine which glowed in immense power. The Didact had never seen one of these things with his own eyes before, he sat there and admired the machine that will finally allow him to destroy Humanity once and for all. He was knocked out of his trance by an explosion behind him, the section of the ring was collapsing under all the force the atmosphere was putting on it, he had to hurry. The Didact sprinted over to a control panel that had at least 20 glowing circular pads that were connected to the large machine. The Didact slowed himself down, as he approached the control panel that had many settings on it, the setting included Location, Year, Month, Day, Hour, Minute. The settings had already been set to the date when the Forerunners declared war against Humanity over 107,000 years ago. The Didact wasn't interested in this time period, instead he began entering his desire options. The Didact knew Humanity achieved FTL travel near the end of the 23rd century, he found this out when he decided to search through some of the memories of the humans he composed on Earth only three days ago. So he figured he needed to go back somewhere when Humanity had not achieved FTL travel, and had not set up any colonies on there neighboring planets, and a time when they we're extremely vulnerable. A very large explosion erupted behind him and debris went flying across the room, some of it hitting the time machine, seeing that, the Didact figured it wouldn't be long before this thing crashed into the planet. In a panic he quickly entered a date and a location, he would be transported to the early 21st century in a Forerunner outpost on Earth that had been used for the Lifeworkers, and with the data inserted into the machine, the Didact confirmed it by pressing the confirm button.

The Didact waited in suspense as the machine calculated the data. Just as the Didact was about to yell at the machine to hurry up, it finished calculating.

" _ **Calculations complete! Please confirm Forerunner identity before continuing."**_ The panel asked the Didact in a calm voice.

"You absurd machine!" The Didact cursed the machine, before getting ready to announce his identity. "Ur-Didact, Promethean Warrior-Servant and Protector of the Ecumene!" The Didact shouted over the explosions

" _ **Welcome Ur-Didact! Please confirm full name before continuing onward."**_ The panel asked cheerfully, as if it was mocking him.

The Didact yelled in frustration and stress before continuing. "Shadow-of-Sundered-Star!" The Didact shouted urgently, feeling that he'll impact the planet any second now.

 ** _"Thank you for your cooperation! Please step onto the platform to continue, and to activate the Time Machine, give the command 'activate'."_** The panel announced cheerfully to the Didact once again.

Wasting no time, the Didact immediately jumped on to one of the glowing pads and prepared travel back in time. "ACTIVATE, NOW!" The Didact yelled his demands to the machine.

 _ **"Activating, good luck Warrior-Servant."**_ The panel announced it's final message before beginning the transport.

Right as the Didact began teleporting, a massive explosion erupted everywhere around him as the section of the ring had finally hit the surface of the planet, and the Didact teleported right on time as the time machine exploded.

* * *

 **The Didact has just traveled back in time to attempt to destroy Humanity yet again, but this time they are much weaker. Will the Didact success in his plans? More to come, stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Normal Day

**Earth**

 **United States of America**

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **3:15 PM**

 **Friday**

 **July 8th**

 **2016 CE**

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun shinned it's bright nuclear light onto the Earth below, the skies had not a single cloud in sight, the birds chirped, some kids were playing games like football on the beautiful day, and the plant life seemed to have a welcoming feel to it. But there was only one down side to this beautiful day...

It was hot as fucking balls.

The temperatures reached close to 90 degrees Fahrenheit, or 32 degrees Celsius and being in a house with no air conditioning or anything to cool it down, was like fucking Death Valley. It was like the sun WANTED to kill something or someone, and it seemed like wherever you go, the sun seemed to be focusing all it's energy on you. Many people were outside playing in the hot day, but some people prefer to stay indoors and do other things, and not get toasted. Two specific boys were walking down the sidewalk towards one of the houses that belonged to one of the boys, as they tried to get out of the heat as soon as possible. One of these boys was Lincoln Loud, an 11 year old boy that loves comic books, video games, Ghost Hunting, and much more. Lincoln has white hair with a large tuft of his hair sticking up on the back of his head, he has a prominent chipped front tooth and freckles on his cheeks. He mostly wears an orange polo shirt, with blue jeans and a pair of white shoe's with red stripes. The other was Clyde McBride, which was also 11 years old, and he and Lincoln pretty much share the same interests. Clyde has a dark skin tone, wearing circular glasses with thick black rims, he too has freckles on his cheeks and he has black hair that is styled into an Afro. He mostly wears a green and blue striped shirt with black pants and black shoes.

Lincoln Loud was heading back home with his best friend Clyde McBride after they had agreed to meet up at Clyde's house to play some video games. It was only after an hour or so Clyde decided to play video games at Lincoln's house, why, because he simply got bored of the certain game they were playing and wanted to play a game he didn't have, but Lincoln did, so this brought them in there current situation. Lincoln and Clyde had just arrived outside Lincoln's house, and just from standing outside, Lincoln and Clyde heard lots of noise coming from inside the house, and cause for all the noise was Lincoln's ten sisters.

Yes...he has TEN sisters.

Lincoln was the 6th oldest sibling in his family, and the ONLY boy out of his ten other siblings. Many think having ten sisters and being the only boy out of the siblings is impossible, and would drive the said person insane. But yet, Lincoln has managed to do just that, live with ten sisters and NOT go insane, although Clyde has most likely made that possible for Lincoln. Lincoln was also very good at planning out situations, and always pretty much has a plan. Lincoln and Clyde approached the door of the house, and Lincoln prepared to knock on it as he and Clyde finished up there conversation.

"So he defeated you, just like that!" Lincoln questioned Clyde previous statement in a surprised tone, as they both stopped in front of the door.

"Yup, just like that." Clyde answered Lincoln in a blank tone.

"That's really surprising how he did that, especially against you." Lincoln gave his opinion on the concluding conversation, as he then knocked on the door and waited for it to be answered.

"Who is it?" A voice that belonged to Luan Loud asked Lincoln through the door.

Luan Loud, at the age of 14, was the 4th oldest sibling in the family. Luan was also the comedian of the family, always cracking jokes or puns to make others laugh, although she mostly only laughed while her other siblings just role there eyes. She also loves pulling pranks on her other siblings. She has prominent buck teeth which have braces on them, she has light brown hair that is worn up into a large ponytail, she also has two long protruding hairs sticking out at the front of her hair. She mostly dresses in a white sleeveless shirt that has a gag squirt-flower on it, a yellow skirt that has a that square pattern on it, yellow socks that have a line pattern on them and go all the way to her knees, and a pair of brown shoes that also have squirt-flowers on them.

"Luan, it's Lincoln and Clyde." Lincoln answered Luan over the door, expecting one of her jokes to come at him, but strangely it didn't.

Soon they heard the lock on the door becoming unlocked and it soon opened, revealing not only Luan, but revealed Lola and Lana chasing each other down the stairs and they heard the sounds of an Electric Guitar being played with speakers set to a high volume upstairs.

Lola and Lana Loud were both 6 years old and we're twin sisters and the third youngest children of the family. Lola, is VERY girly, she likes things like dresses, makeup, fashion shows, beauty pageants, photo shoots, herself, and many more things like that, she's also pretty bratty. Lola has long blonde hair that she wears down, she also has a tuft of hair on top of her head that points to the right, and her top front teeth are missing. She mostly dresses in a long pink gown with a sash, a white pearl necklace, a pair of long pink gloves, white earrings, pink high heels, and a tiara. Lana is the complete opposite of her twin sister, she likes playing in the mud, digging in the trash, Frogs, eating her boogers, and just nasty stuff in general. She has blonde hair with two downward pigtails, missing her top front teeth like her sister, she wears a red baseball cap that is pointed backwards, she wears a pair of white sneakers with blue stripes, and a murky green t-shirt underneath her dark blue overalls.

"Lincoln, I thought you we're over at Clyde's house." Luan asked Lincoln curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well there's been a change of plans, Clyde here decided he wanted to play a game that I have, which I don't mind at all." Lincoln explained to Luan the change of plans.

"Alright then! Come on in!" Luan stated to Lincoln and Clyde cheerfully, as she moved to the side and pointed her hand towards the inside of the house, greeting the two boys.

Lincoln and Clyde walked inside and where greeted with a much cooler atmosphere, thanks to the air conditioning, and the noise that Lincoln and Clyde had become very used to, Luna playing her electric guitar upstairs with the speakers on a high volume, some of the sisters playing around in the house, laughing in joy and so on. But there was on thing Lincoln noticed...Luan hasn't even cracked one of her jokes yet strangely.

"Hey Lincoln!" Luan called out to him, while closing the door.

Yup, here it is, Lincoln thought to himself, as he turned around to face her. "Yeah Luan?"

"What did the air conditioning say to the boy? I'm your biggest fan!" Luan cracked her joke, as she began laughing at it. "Get it!?"

Lincoln simply rolled his eyes and sighed at Luan's joke, he never really was that much of a fan of her jokes, but at least it sometimes lighten the mood. Lincoln turned around back towards Clyde, but instead found him mesmerized at the sight of his sister Lori, which was sitting on the couch texting her boyfriend Bobby on her cell phone as always. Clyde had a huge crush on Lori for some reason, even though she was 6 years older then him and already has a boyfriend. Despite all that, Clyde would keep fighting for her.

Lori Loud, she is 17 years old and the oldest sibling out of all of them. Lori likes being the oldest, talking on the phone, her boyfriend Bobby, helping her siblings, and spending time with her family. Lori has large blonde hair, and has a blue eye shadow. She mostly wears a light blue tanktop, brown shorts, and wears a pair of blue slip-on shoes.

Lori looked up from her phone after having that feeling when someone's looking at you, and what she saw was Clyde staring at her with basically hearts in his eyes. Lori simply rolled her eyes and groaned at situation.

"Lincoln can you get Clyde to stop staring at me like that!" Lori demanded from Lincoln rather aggressively, before she went back to her business on her phone, expecting Lincoln to do what she said.

"Right, come on Clyde let's go." Lincoln told Clyde, as he grabbed him by the shoulders and started bringing him towards the stairs.

As Lincoln was bringing Clyde upstairs, he continued to stare at Lori with his loved filled eyes. Before Clyde and Lincoln went out of sight, Lori gave Clyde a menacing glare before returning to texting Bobby. It wasn't before Lincoln reached the entrance to his room, that Clyde finally came out of his trance.

"Huh, what!" Clyde said suddenly, causing Lincoln to slightly jump. "W-what happened, where am I?"

"You we're staring at Lori like you always do, and I had to get you out of there." Lincoln answered Clyde's question blankly.

"Lori..." Clyde said to no one in particular in a dreamy tone, as he began to enter his trance again.

"Not again." Lincoln annoyingly said to himself, before preparing to shout at him. "Clyde!"

"W-what!?" Clyde asked in a surprised tone, as Lincoln's shouting brought him back to reality.

"Listen, just go start up the game and I'll go get us some water to drink." Lincoln explained to Clyde, annoyed by his constant daydreaming about his sister.

"Gotcha." Clyde simply declared, as he went to opened the door to Lincoln's room and then entered.

Lincoln sighed in relief now that the problem with his best friend had been solved. Not needing to worry about Lori getting mad, he turned around and prepared to go down stairs and get some water for him and Clyde, before he saw his sister Lisa making her way to the stairs.

Lisa Loud, she is 4 years old and is 2nd youngest sibling in the family. Even at the age of four, she is the smartest in the family, in fact, she's already graduated college with a PhD, and she's mostly always seen doing science experiments, working on equations or formulas. She has short shaggy brown hair and wears large glasses. She mostly wears green turtleneck sweater, some red pants, and a pair of brown shoes.

"Hey Lisa." Lincoln announced his presence to Lisa, who was caught up writing things down on a piece of paper which was attached to a clipboard.

Lisa stopped her movement towards the stairs and brought her attention away from her work and looked up towards Lincoln. "Oh, hey Lincoln, ish there shomeshien you need?" Lisa asked Lincoln in her typical stereotypical nerd accent, as she continued making her way downstairs.

"No, just saying hello." Lincoln answered Lisa kindly as he too began making his way downstairs, which put him right behind Lisa.

As Lincoln was behind Lisa, he saw many mathematical equations and formulas on the piece of paper that she was writing on, catching Lincoln's curiosity.

"Hey Lisa, what you working on?" Lincoln asked Lisa, as she continued to work on her equations and such.

"Jusht shome new experiments I'm working on, and before you ask, I'd rather not explain it at the moment." Lisa explained to Lincoln, as they both reached the bottom of the stairs. "Beshides, I'm rather thirsty and require shome H20."

"Well I was coming down here to get some water too, I'll pour you a cup too Lisa." Lincoln expressed kindly to Lisa with a smile, as they both entered the kitchen.

"Sho be it." Lisa declared blankly as she followed Lincoln, still working on her clipboard.

Lincoln walked up to the fridge and opened it, what he saw was many different types of drinks and food and there was a lot of food and drinks. It wasn't that surprising that the fridge was packed with food and drinks, for you had to have a lot of it to feed a family of this size. Lincoln was only looking for the object of interest, and that was the pitcher of water in the fridge, or at least one of them. It really didn't take anytime at all before Lincoln found one of the water pitcher, considering that he know where almost everything was placed. Lincoln grabbed the water pitcher and took it out of the fridge before closing the fridge door behind him and then set the pitcher on the counter next to the fridge temporarily. Lincoln opened the cabinet above him and what was inside was lots of cups of all shapes and sizes. Lincoln grabbed two decent sized cups for him and Clyde, and grabbed a cup that would prove a good drink for Lisa's size. Lincoln set the three cups on the counter and then grabbed the cold pitcher of water that he just placed on the counter, and then started pouring water in Lisa's cup first. Only after a couple seconds, he handed the cold cup of water to Lisa.

"Here you go Lisa, one cup of water!" Lincoln announced cheerfully to Lisa, as she then diverted her attention away from her work and grabbed the cup of water that was in Lincoln's hand.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lisa thanked Lincoln with a small smile, as she then began making her way out of the kitchen.

"No problem Lisa." Lincoln told Lisa, as he then turned around back towards the counter.

Lincoln picked up the cold pitcher of water and began pouring water into the cup that would be Clyde's. As Lincoln was pouring the water, he heard the sound of the news coming from the living room, and it seemed they we're talking about the weather across the United States, it was nothing Lincoln should be interested in. Lincoln finished pouring water in Clyde's cup and began to move the pitcher towards his cup, but before he began pouring the water, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Lincoln's sister Lynn asked Lincoln curiously as she entered the kitchen.

Lynn Loud, she is 13 years old and the fifth-oldest sibling in the family. Lynn is the athlete and tomboy of the family, Lynn and Lincoln have a strong bond as brother and sister and do a lot together, even if sometimes Lynn is quite a bully towards Lincoln, Lynn is probably the closest to Lincoln as they do many activities together, and they love each other as brother and sister very much. Lynn enjoys sports a lot, pranking Lincoln, playing and fighting with Lincoln, Dirt Bikes, and much more things that are like that. Lynn has large brown hair that is wrapped into a small ponytail, and she has freckles on her cheeks. She mostly wears a red and white jersey with a red number 1 on it, red-and-white shorts, and cleats with knee-high socks which we're striped.

"I thought you we're at Clyde's place." Lynn asked Lincoln curiously as she walked up beside him.

"Well, I was, but Clyde got bored of the game we we're playing, and wanted to play a game that I only had." Lincoln explained to Lynn as he was finishing pouring his drink.

"Ahh, that explains why Clyde's in your room. Say you finished with that?" Lynn asked Lincoln as she pointed towards the pitcher.

"Yup, just finished. I can pour you a cup." Lincoln told Lynn, as he opened up the cabinet with all the cups in them.

"Nah, I can do it myself." Lynn simply said to Lincoln.

"Alright then." Lincoln acknowledged Lynn, as he set down the pitcher of cold water and grabbed the two cups that he had poured for him and Clyde and began making his way to the living room, as Lynn then began to help herself.

Lincoln soon walked out of the kitchen and entered the living room, which he saw Lori sitting on the couch texting her boyfriend Bobby. The news played on the TV in front of Lori, but she payed no attention to it as she texted Bobby, and Lincoln was starting to make his way to the stars as the weather reporter began concluding the weather report.

 _"_ _And in Washington State, we have it reaching close into the mid 70s this afternoon, before dropping to the high 50s in the evening." The weather man concluded the weather report._

 _"Well thank you for the weather report, I'm sure many people will appreciate that. Anyways we have breaking news coming in from Michigan in the Royal Woods area, where apparently locals have been spotting small drone like Unidentified Flying Objects-_

Lincoln stopped dead in his tracks when he heard that there was breaking news in his home area, and he got even more curious when the woman mentioned small UFO's in the area, these two facts also made Lori draw her attention away from her phone.

 _"Cruising around neighborhoods and houses. And we have coming too you live from Michigan, where apparently a local man named Arthur Maxson came face to face with one of these UFO's, we bring him to you now." The woman finished speaking, as two screens appeared, one with the woman in the news room, and another with a man that looked to be in his mid twenties that had a thick beard and a hairstyle that most of his hair was located on the top of his head, and the sides of his head had been shaved, he was located in the park that wasn't that far off from the Loud House._

 _"Hello Mr. Maxson." The woman greeted Maxson with a smile._

 _"Hello and thank you for having me." Arthur acknowledged the woman._

 _"So according to reports, the locals have been spotting small drone like UFO's flying around the Royal Woods area, and you claim that you had a face to face encounter with one of these UFO's?" The woman asked Arthur with a raised eyebrow._

 _"I didn't claim I did, I DID have a face to face encounter." Arthur expressed rather harshly._

 _"Well then, you mind telling us what exactly happened?" The woman asked Maxson._

 _"Well, I was walking my dog, and I planned to take him to the park and then turn around and go back home, but that wasn't the case here. About five minutes into the walk, my dog suddenly starts growling, and before I can even begin find what he's growling at, a strange machine suddenly appears in front of me, staring at me with it's singular mechanical eye, making these strange noises before suddenly, it flies off into the distance." Arthur stated rather dramatically_

 _"And what we're you feeling at that moment, and what do you think it was doing?" The woman asked Maxson more curious then before._

 _"Honestly, I was terrified. I had no knowledge of what this thing was or what it was doing, but my best guess is that it was taking scans of me, it would explain it's unusual behavior." Maxson explained to the woman._

 _"Alright then, now a question that most of us are probably asking, what did this thing look like?" The woman asked Maxson a question that almost everyone watching was wondering._

"I'll _try my best to explain it's details. This drone was constructed with a very smooth yet tough looking grey metal, probably used as some form of armor. It had a singular blue mechanical eye that had a decent sized plate of armor above it, and in front of it we're large rectangular possibly arms that we're covered in the metal. And below it was something that I can't tell what it was, it could just be some more metal, but there is one thing I'm certain about, and that is that this machine certainly does not look man made." Maxson finished his explanation of the machines details._

 _"Thank you for the details Maxson, we'll make sure to notify the police to be on a lookout for such details. Anyways that's all the time we got, thank you for joining us today Mr. Maxson." The woman thanked Maxson, as she wrapped up the story._

 _"It's been a pleasure." Arthur simply stated_

 _"We'll make sure to keep you updated on this story, the local police are on scene and are sweeping the Royal Woods area and are on the lookout for these UFO's. Anyways backing up from that story, tensions continue to raise in the South China Sea as the-_

Lincoln wasn't really sure what to think on what he just heard. Normally he would dismissed things like this as nothing but a hoax, but seeing that multiple people in Royal Woods are reporting these UFO's, and it seemed to have gotten so bad, that the damn police had to get involved. If this was a hoax, then this must be very well planned out. Before Lincoln could dwell any farther on the subject, he remembered that he had two cups of water in his hand and that he had a friend waiting for him upstairs. Lincoln decided not to dwell on the subject any farther and focus on what he was going to do. Lincoln began making his way up the stairs, and it wasn't long before he disappeared upstairs, leaving Lori alone in the living room.

Lori had gone back to texting Bobby after the story on the UFO's ended, and didn't pay the news any attention. She was too occupied texting to dwell on the story any farther, as she then received a text from Bobby.

Lori giggled at the contents in the message. "Oh Bobby." Lori said too herself as she began texting him back.

As she was finishing up her message, she heard a light knock come from the window that was behind the TV, but she decided to finish her message first before looking up. After she finished her message, Lori looked up towards the window that the knock had emitted from, but she saw nothing that could have caused it.

"Ugh, must be hearing things." Lori said to herself as she dismissed the sound as a figment of her imagination, as she looked back down towards her phone and sent the message she wrote to Bobby.

If only Lori had looked up sooner, she would have seen the exact same alien drone Arthur Maxson described on the news, scanning her...observing her and her every movement like an animal in a zoo. But before she looked up, the machine flew away from the window and continued it's mission that had been assigned to it, and that mission was to take small scans of the inhabitants of the local area, as well as map the the local area. And then it would take the data and it's findings to the Warrior-Servant himself...

The Ur-Didact.

* * *

 **Well, that was a pain in the ass to rewrite, anyways I was going to post the chapter yesterday, but some glitch happen and deleted over 2,000 words on the document. But anyways, I couldn't introduce all of the ten sisters in this chapter, but I should be able to do so in the next, besides, it only gets better from here. Also if you see any errors in any of the characters personalities, make sure to let me know, there personalities is the most important part. And can you guess what was observing the population of Royal Woods? Also if your a Fallout 4 fan, you might have seen the reference to a certain character in Fallout 4 in this chapter. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Ancient Evil Awakens Early

**Erde-Tyrene/Earth**

 **United States of America**

 **Forerunner Lifeworker Facility, Michigan**

 **2:46 PM**

 **Friday**

 **July 8th**

 **2016 CE**

* * *

The ancient Forerunner facility sat in a cold, dead, eerie silence, completely devoid of it's creators or any life. The only sounds that echoed throughout the structures halls, we're that of machinery awaiting to be used by there creators, but haven't been touched by any living thing for 100,000 years. The same scene is can be seen all over the galaxy in almost every Forerunner structure scattered throughout it. But the ancient scene was disrupted by a large machine powering up it's components, awakening from it's ancient slumber. The machine began absorbing massive amounts of energy from it's primary power source as it prepared to preform it's primary function, and not long after, the machine began forming a figure on a glowing platform next to it. The figure become more visible by the second, as blue particles came together to form said figure. Only a couple seconds later, the figure had formed, and the figure was clad head to toe in highly technologically advanced armor, was a towering 11 feet and 4 inches tall, and was currently in a pose that looks like he was shielding his eyes from an explosion.

The Didact had just escaped from Gamma Halo, or a part of it at least. The Didact's nemesis, the Master Chief, had ejected a part of the ring from the main body of Halo onto the planet below it, therefore ensuring the Didact's demise. But the Didact had escaped his demise by using the time machine that the Forerunners had installed on the ring for a worst case scenario, and the Didact had barely made it off the ring alive. With the teleportation sequence complete, the Didact noticed his surroundings and realized that he was no longer in the same location as before. The Didact lowered his arm slowly and stepped off the glowing platform and onto the metal floor below, as he observed his surroundings more closely.

The Didact was in a large square room that had many consoles surrounding the time machine, each designed for there own function and purpose for the large machine they circled. Consoles and machines we're also above the Didact on a platform that also circled the time machine. In front of the Didact was a large hallway that turned to the right and gave entrance to the room. And finally there we're two medium sized reactors connected to the time machine, giving it it's life source. With his observations of the room completed, the Didact now stood silently in front of the machine that had saved his life, staring at it in amazement.

"Have I really accomplished the journey through time?" The Didact asked himself in disbelief, rather suspicious if he had actually traveled through time.

"Who's there?" A commanding female tone asked, the sound emitting from the hallway.

The Didact immediately turned around at the sound of the female voice coming from the hallway, and formed his hand into a fist, preparing for the person to reveal themselves, and preparing for battle if necessary. The Didact got his wish when a monitor with a orange colored eye revealed itself by turning the corner, but the monitor had seemed to have not noticed the Didact, but was certainly about too.

"Reveal your- wait, no, this can't be possible." The monitor spoke to herself as she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the Didact. "You are the Ur-Didact...the greatest Warrior-Servant in the Forerunner military!" The monitor had expressed, in complete disbelief at the Didact's presence, as she approached the Didact.

"You are correct, monitor." The Didact acknowledged the monitor in a slight annoyed tone, he wasn't very excited to see another monitor, especially after the situation on Halo when 859 betrayed him.

"How could you have escaped your captivity on Requiem? And how are you here?" The monitor asked with a huge curiosity, as she now began circling around the Didact, observing him carefully and making sure his appearance wasn't a glitch in her system.

"That is a complicated question to answer." The Didact answered the monitor, as he backed away from her, preventing her from circling around him. "What is your designation monitor?" The Didact demanded out of the monitor, as the two now faced each other face to face.

"Of course, where are my matters. I am 1049 Melancholy Justice, and my objective is to watch over this facility and make sure that none of those pathetic humans get in." The monitor 1049 Melancholy Justice explained to the Didact. "It is a true honor to be in your presence Didact."

"Humans?" The Didact asked Melancholy curiously. "1049, what is our current location in the galaxy?" The Didact asked her, hoping to find out that his travel through time was successful.

"Why we are currently located on the human homeworld of Erde-Tyrene, we're you not aware of that?" Melancholy asked the Didact, if if she had a eyebrow, it would be raised.

The Didact's eye had widen in disbelief, had he really done it, had he traveled through time? "What is the current year?" The Didact asked Melancholy, preparing to hear the answer.

"By the human calender, it is currently 2016 CE." Melancholy answered the Didact in a concerned tone, as the Didact then looked down towards the floor.

Melancholy was rather confused and concerned with the Didact's behavior, he was asking questions he should already know, perhaps his behavior had to do something with the damage on his armor. Melancholy then realized where she was, she was in a room that had a time machine in it, could this be the Didact from another time? Melancholy asked herself, and prepared to ask the Didact her question, before the Didact began chuckling in a sinister tone.

"I have done it...I have accomplished a journey into the past!" The Didact shouted in what seemed like excitement for the first time in thousands of years, as the the Didact looked at the machine and began laughing. "Your expedition to destroy me has failed human! And now I will-"

"Didact? Are you feeling alright?" Melancholy Justice asked in a concerned tone, for the Didact had never acted like what she had just seen, at least to her knowledge.

The Didact, realizing the childish display he just put on, immediately turned back around to face Melancholy. "You witnessed nothing monitor!" The Didact shouted at the confused monitor aggressively, giving her a death glare through his helmet. "Now, I suppose you have countless questions for me Melancholy." The Didact asked Melancholy, as he returned to his commanding tone.

If Melancholy could express facial expressions, she would just be looking at the Didact blankly. "Riiiiight, indeed I do Didact, but I would rather take my questions else where, as I see you have taken damage to your armor, and you seem to be missing your right eye. I would recommend we take you to the medical bay immediately." Melancholy expressed her opinion on the Didact's condition, as she began moving towards the hallway.

The Didact had all but forgotten about his destroyed eye, the adrenaline of the whole situation on Gamma Halo had made him forget, and it seemed to have suppressed the pain as well, as the Didact felt a stinging and burning pain coming from his right eye, and realized he had a pretty bad headache, probably due to part of the knife touching if not stabbing a part of his brain. Feeling the pain, the Didact thought back to when John had snuck up behind him and stabbed him right in his right eye with a decent sized knife, and the last thing he saw with that eye was a black metal blade approaching his eye at alarming rates before his vision on that eye went completely black, and then he shouted out in a large amount of pain. And even when he removed the knife from his eye socket, his vision from that eye reminded black.

"A brilliant idea, let us make our way to the medical bay, you may ask your questions as we walk." The Didact acknowledged Melancholy, as he began following her, and as he was doing so he lifted his hand to his damaged eye and put his finger to the eye socket of the helmet, and felt some dried up blood on it.

The Didact and 1049 Melancholy Justice began making there way towards the medical bay, as they walked down the hallway, and it wasn't long before Melancholy began speaking.

"So I assume my suspicious we're correct Didact, it seems that you are from another time, obvious through your direct use of the time machine. Although I have three questions for you at the moment." Melancholy told the Didact, as the two continued walking through the hallway.

"You may quench your curiosity." The Didact said to Melancholy calmly, giving her permission to ask away.

"Well my first one is quite simple, what year did you arrive from." Melancholy asked the Didact, facing him for a moment.

"I have arrived 541 years from the future." The Didact answered her question blankly, as they continued walking down the hall.

"So you have arrived from Sol year 2557 CE? You have come quite some way Didact." Melancholy expressed with a impressed tone.

"Why do you continue to use the human calender?" The Didact asked Melancholy in a curious tone, as he turned to face her.

"Well, being stationed here on Erde-Tyrene for over 100,000 years, has caused me to adopt the human calender, it's just a lot easier to use because all humans use it and I am surrounded by there culture." Melancholy explained too the Didact. "Anyways, next question I have for you, why are you here? Because it must be something severe if you are to use a time machine."

The Didact reminded silent at her question. He was debating whether or not he should tell her or not, the last monitor he encountered, 859, had no intentions on helping him, going as far as to help the humans. The Didact made his decision after five seconds of silence, he would tell her his plans, but even if she tried to do the same as 859 the Didact can easily destroy her.

"I am here, because I have failed to prevent Humanity from obtaining the Mantle of Responsibility, and traveling into the past when Humanity is vulnerable, would make composing there entire race an easy feat." The Didact explained to Melancholy, before he stopped and raised his hand, forcing Melancholy into his constraint field. "Do NOT even dare of interfering in my plans monitor, if you think of assisting Humanity in ANY way, I will have you dismantled for parts." The Didact threaten Melancholy aggressively, before he then released her from his constraint field.

Melancholy was shocked at the Didact's actions towards her, but she quickly recovered from her shock at the Didact's actions and only giggled. "Oh Didact, I believe we're going to get along just fine." Melancholy expressed to the Didact, before giggling again and continued her way down the hall, leaving behind a rather confused Didact.

The Didact quickly caught up with her, and then they entered a large room that looked to be the central room of the facility. "What are your motives here Melancholy?" The Didact asked her, curious about her unusual behaviour a couple seconds ago.

Melancholy chuckled in a sinister tone before answering the Didact. "You see Didact, throughout my one-hundred thousand years of being settled here, I have watched Humanity ever since the rings we're fired, and I must say they have 'quite' a history. I have seen them taking there first steps out of there land of birth, I have seen many species thrown into extinction due to humans, I have seen there migration across the entire planet, I've seen many empires fall and rise, I have seen there first steps into the Industrial Age, I have seen all of there pathetic wars, witnessed there developed and use of the atomic bomb, there first steps into space after millennia, and them slowly destroying the planets environment. In conclusion Didact, I have seen there ignorance and stupidity, and they must be put down like the animals they are. And if they aren't, they will weld the Mantle of Responsibility and the future of the galaxy will once again be in danger." Melancholy finished her explanation to the Didact, speaking in a hateful tone the entire time.

The Didact smiled slightly underneath his helmet due to him finding someone else that shares his view. "For once, another entity has realized the menace mankind afflict's on the galaxy." The Didact expressed to Melancholy in relief, as the two turned towards another hallway.

"Well then aren't you glad you found me instead of some other monitor." Melancholy said to the Didact, as she then chuckled.

"Indeed I am thankful to be in your company." The Didact expressed kindly to Melancholy, thankful that he had finally found an ally, as the two then entered a door to there left.

Upon the door opening, the Didact saw many beds with machines and small consoles next to them with there purpose to monitor the being that occupied the bed. There we're also many Sentinels in the room that had the purpose of healing and repairing the patients wounds, or they could just serve to assist the doctor that was suppose to be here. But the biggest thing that stood out the most, was a giant Spire of Healing that stood in the center of the large circular room, the purpose was to heal all occupies in the beds that circled the room, but it was mostly good at healing 'minor' wounds, such as regenerating destroyed or damaged tissue, such as the Didact's eye. As the Melancholy and the Didact entered the room, all the sentinels in the room immediately ceased all there duties and began scanning the Didact. As soon as they finished there scans, they seemed to rush around the room in excitement, as they prepared to activate all the machines and tools.

"They seem to be in a state of excitement." The Didact told Melancholy, as he turned his head to faced her.

"Well they haven't gotten a patient in a VERY long time, it's quite understandable." Melancholy explained simply, as a sentinel begin approaching them.

"Ur-Didact, if you many please follow me to a medical station immediately so we may repair the damage you have sustained." The sentinel spoke to the Didact in a deep monotone voice, as it sat there awaiting his response.

"With pleasure." The Didact acknowledged the sentinel, as he began following it, with Melancholy behind him.

"Didact, I am going to have to ask you to remove your combat skin so the sentinels can get a better look at your eye and any other damage sustained to you. And no worries, I will have your combat skin sent to engineering, where sentinels will repair the damage." Melancholy asked the Didact kindly, as continued to follow him.

The Didact never liked to remove his combat skin when around others, especially other Warrior-Servants or high personal. But when he does remove it, he is mostly by himself, for his combat skin is very much his pride and does not like others seeing him without it. But if he wanted to have it repaired and himself, he'll have to do just that.

"If that's what it takes, then I will comply." The Didact expressed rather reluctantly, as he stopped in front of a bed and began removing his armor.

The Didact began with his left arm, he lifted his arm up and with a single thought the armor on the Didact's arm began unfolding and completely detached itself from his arm in only a matter of a second. Melancholy transported the armor to engineering, as she command the sentinels in engineering to wait for the rest of the combat skin before getting to work. The Didact did the same thing to his right arm, as the armor detached itself from the Didact's arm and then Melancholy transported it to engineering. The Didact then began to remove the front torso of his armor, as he then flexed his shoulders backwards, sticking out his chest as the front torso of the armor began detaching from the suit the Didact wore under his combat skin, and soon Melancholy transported it to engineering. The Didact then flexed his shoulders forward as the back torso began detaching from the suit, and then Melancholy transported it to engineering. The Didact then began removing his helmet, which then morphed of his head piece by piece, and soon Melancholy transported it to engineering. The Didact had removed his combat skin in under ten seconds, and he now stood in his red and grey jumpsuit that had glowing bits of armor on it that served as primary attachment points for his armor.

"Thank you Didact, I'll make sure your combat skin gets to you as soon as possible." Melancholy said to the Didact assuredly, as the Didact began laying on the bed.

"Do so, I feel nude without it." The Didact expressed blankly to Melancholy, as he lays down in the bed and soon a machine above him begins scanning him. "Before you retire Melancholy, I need you assure something." The Didact call out to Melancholy.

"Alright, and that is?" Melancholy questioned the Didact as she flew up to him.

"Will you assist me on my mission to prevent mankind from obtaining the Mantle, and securing the future of the galaxy?" The Didact asked Melancholy curiously, as the machine above the Didact finished it's scans.

Melancholy chuckled at the Didact's question. "Was there ever a doubt I would not? Of course I will assist you Didact, I am at your command." Melancholy acknowledged the Didact with change in tone. "Although Didact, I still have one last question to ask you."

"And what is this question you have?" The Didact asked Melancholy, as sentinels began there way to begin powering up the Spire of Healing.

"I want to know how exactly you got here, and how you escaped your captivity on Requiem." Melancholy asked with a big curiosity.

"If wish to have such knowledge, so be it. I escaped my captivity on Requiem with the assistance of a human that had foolishly fallen into my trap. He had been drifting in the system in a disable vessel for over four years, and when he entered a orbit around Requiem and was in the correct position, I pulled the ship in with the gravity well. Another human ship, the Infinity, was approaching Requiem, and they too would be pulled in by the gravity well. I tricked the human into thinking that using my Cryptum would grant him the ability to contact the ship, and warn them of impending danger, But he released me instead. Now as to how am currently positioned here, I had failed in using the Composer to compose every human on this world, fortunately, I manged to obtain six million more Promethean units. I found myself on Installation 03, after being knocked into slipspace by the same human that had released me from my captivity, and there I planed to use Halo against Humanity, but the human that had released me, John, had followed me with more of his brethren. I had successfully defeated them, it was only when the monitor of the Installation, 859 Static Carillon, had betrayed me and saved the humans from there demise, before he then transported me to the control room. There I was approached by John, he had stolen the activation key from me, and had soon activated Halo, just to eliminate me. But instead of using it's power, he detached the section of the ring we we're positioned and we began to pummel towards the planet below. I had escaped my own demise by using the time machine that was on the Halo, and now I find myself here, after nearly escaping my own death." The Didact finished his summed up story to Melancholy, as the sentinels just now got around to activating the Spire of Healing.

"How did a single human defeat you!?" Melancholy asked aggressively, rather disappointed in the Didact's abilities.

"He was not an ordinary human, he had been genetically modified for warfare and had years of combat experience, but do not begin to doubt my abilities Melancholy, I had been caught off guard by 859's betrayal, if he had not done such an action, I would killed him." The Didact told Melancholy coldly, already knowing that she was doubting his abilities.

"I see, 859's betrayal lead to the survival of the human John and his brethren." Melancholy said to the Didact, as a green beam of energy began emitting from the Spire and hit the Didact's torso.

"Exactly." The Didact answered blankly, as his eye began repairing due to the beam of energy.

All the nerves and tissue from the Didact's destroyed eye began reforming and being put back into place, as the tissue was healed along with it. The Didact's vision in his right eye began to slowly return, until finally the beam of energy stopped and the Didact could now see from his right eye again, granting him back his full field of view. The Didact looked around the room with his eyes, testing out his newly repaired eye.

"It performs and functions perfectly." The Didact told Melancholy, referring to his newly repaired eye, as he got up from the bed and stood at his full height.

"Brilliant! But I must ask, how did your eye sustained such damage?" Melancholy asked the Didact curiously, as she rose herself up to match his height.

"The human, John, had snuck up behind me, and inserted his blade into my eye." The Didact responded to Melancholy blankly, as he began making his way out of the medical bay, Melancholy following him.

"Eee, that must have hurt. But putting this behind us, we have a mission, what are your orders Didact?" Melancholy asked sternly, as they entered the hallway and took a right.

"How many sentinels are awaiting designation?" The Didact asked Melancholy, as they entered the main room of the facility and stopped.

"Well over 500, what do you plan to do with them?" Melancholy asked the Didact curiously and slightly excited.

"I want scans of the entire local region above this facility, as well as scans of all local inhabitants that are within the region." The Didact ordered Melancholy in his stern voice

"Consider it done, but I must warn you that the area that is above us is heavily populated, and carrying out with your orders will without doubt, raise panic among the inhabitants." Melancholy warned the Didact

"Well then, It'll prove to be a warning to what is to come." The Didact acknowledged Melancholy, as he smirked, this time with no helmet in the way. "Also, where are we currently located on Erde-Tyrene?"

"We are located in the western hemisphere, over 2,900 miles above the Equator, close to 3,300 miles from the North Pole, and over 9,100 miles from the South Pole. Or as the humans designate, we are in the city of Royal Woods, in the state of Michigan, and in the country named the United States of America." Melancholy answered the Didact's question

"Brilliant, now, guide me to the command center." The Didact ordered Melancholy, preparing to follow her.

"Yes Didact." Melancholy complied, as she began making her way to the command center, the Didact following right behind her.

* * *

 **Erde-Tyrene/United States of America/Forerunner Lifeworker Facility, Michigan/4:46 PM/Friday/July 8th/2016 CE.**

The Didact had been inside the command center for over two hours, listening in onto many radio signals that the humans have been emitting. He mainly took interest in the ones that seemed to be reporting news on the current state of the world, and only about an hour ago, the United States media had reported on "Small Unidentified Flying Objects" in the Royal Woods area, which he knew those we're his sentinels doing there job. But from listening onto many media radio signals, that Didact could tell that the current state of the world was in a very bad state, enough to cause what humans call a "World War" and this time it's the third one, last two taking place in the early 20th century. And from what the Didact could tell, it seems like the very country he's in, the United States, is causing some of the most World tension and leading the world onto a dangerous path, which the Didact absolutely loved. And the United States was one of the most powerful political power on the planet, and has the most powerful military on the planet. This only made the Didact's plans easier, he just so happens to land in the most powerful country on the planet, and once he takes full control over the country, the world will suffer greatly, and then taking the entire planet will be incredibly easy, if he had to resort to global conquest. If the Didact could say one thing about what he's learned about the current state of the world, it would be simple.

He's surprised Humanity even survived the century.

"Didact?" Melancholy called out for the Didact, as the Didact drew his attention away from a holographic globe of Erde-Tyrene and towards Melancholy.

"Yes Melancholy?" The Didact responded to Melancholy, as he now has his full attention on her.

"All sentinels have returned from there duties and are ready for there data to be analyzed." Melancholy explained cheerfully to the Didact, as she entered the room.

"Magnificent, prepare to upload the information to this console." The Didact told Melancholy, as he tapped the machine that gave emitted the holographic image of Earth.

"I will begin that immediately Didact, although there is something I need you too see." Melancholy expressed rather annoyingly, as she approached the console the Didact was next too.

"And what exactly is the subject of interest?" The Didact asked Melancholy curiously, as he watched Melancholy begin uploading something onto the console.

"One of our sentinels brought back some strange footage of what appears to be a human male screaming nonsense into what seems to be a camera." Melancholy explained to the Didact in a blank tone.

"Why is that of any importance?" The Didact asked Melancholy suspiciously, wondering why something like that is important.

"Well, obviously something is wrong with the sentinel for downloading a video that your about to see, also you just need to see it." Melancholy explained to the Didact simply, as she was finishing downloading it.

"If you need me observe such footage, so be it." The Didact answered Melancholy in a annoyed tone, as he began walking over to a screen on the console that Melancholy was at.

The Didact watched as Melancholy finished downloading the file onto the console, and soon the video began playing. A human male that seemed to be dressed in a dark blue t-shirt with some form of image on the shirt, a camoed hat that had been turned backwards, and a pair of white sunglasses. The man also had a beard that had connected to his mustache. It wasn't soon before he began screaming into the camera.

"FUCK THIS I'M ON BLOG TV WITH MY FUCKING HANDS UP, I'm not starting my fucking self! You fucking stupid bitch, this stupid fucking justice, all fucking righteous fucking NIGGER, ALEX IS DOING THIS SHIT, YOU FUCKING NIGGER! I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GONNA-" The video seemed to cut as it immediately went to another scene. "Yo, everybody type in the chat Alex is a stupid nigger, just type in the chat that Alex is a stupid nigger. Fuck him, fuck him." The video of the man then ended.

The Didact simply just looked at the screen, even when it returned to it's original state, for he was slightly shocked at the humans hatred towards this "Alex".

"Didact I have no idea why one of our sentinels would obtain such unnecessary footage, we are currently looking for any signs to what could have caused it." Melancholy explained to the Didact. "Although from I could gather, the term 'nigger' is an insult that is used mostly towards dark-skinned humans, and is probably one of the most offensive words in the English language."

The Didact simply sighed in annoyance at the human babbling. "Remove that footage from the console immediately." The Didact ordered Melancholy

"With pleasure." Melancholy declared, as she immediately began deleting the video from the console.

"I understand why you are deeply concerned for this sentinel." The Didact expressed to Melancholy, as he himself was concerned for it as well.

"Yeah, now you see why. But let's just move on from that and get back to the issue at hand." Melancholy told the Didact, as she attempted to change the subject.

"Brilliant idea, now insert the data into the console." The Didact ordered Melancholy, as he brought his attention to her.

"Yes Didact, inserting the data." Melancholy acknowledged the Didact, as she turned towards the large console and began downloading the information into the machine.

Only five seconds later, a holographic map of the Royal Woods area emitted from the projector on the console. It was a very detailed map of every single tree, plant, and building in the area.

"Here we are, the city of Royal Woods. Over 11.79 square miles of land, and has a population of over 60,000 humans." Melancholy announced to the Didact, as the Didact began observing the map closely.

"A rather small city. Where are we located in the region?" The Didact asked Melancholy as he turned to face her.

"The facility is located underneath Meininger Park." Melancholy answered the Didact, as the map then zoomed in on to a clear space of land.

The Didact observed the park that had the very facility he stood in underneath it. "Brilliant, you have done well Melancholy, with this information, I can easily discover where to strike first when I begin the invasion, and operating in the region will be less difficult." The Didact congratulated Melancholy on a mission accomplished, as he turned away from the projection and faced Melancholy.

"Just another mission accomplished." Melancholy told the Didact with pride in her voice.

"But, this is only the beginning Melancholy, we still have much to accomplish before we even dare too attack. I already have another assignment for you to accomplish Melancholy, it is a simple request." The Didact announced to Melancholy, as he crossed his arms.

"Simple huh?" Melancholy declared cheerfully

"Yes, simple. I request a live human specimen to be brought to this facility. If I can obtain data as to what the surrounding environment has done to the inhabitants, perhaps we may find a weakness that will prove to be beneficial to us." The Didact explained the mission to Melancholy. "And you may pick any human of your interest, especially any that comes out, unusual too you."

"Find a human and bring it here, this should be easy. In fact, I already have my eye on a interesting subject, veeeeerry interesting for that matter." Melancholy expressed darkly, as she giggled a little.

"But, you may NOT just simply abduct the human in front of many personal, it must be done when the subject of interest is isolated from any others humans." The Didact declared in a very stern voice, making sure that Melancholy knows he's serious.

"Don't worry Didact, I'll make sure no ones around to see his disappearance." Melancholy once again spoke in dark tone.

"Good, now you embark whenever the time is right." The Didact told Melancholy, as he turned to face the holographic map of Royal Woods. "Also, when will my combat skin be ready?" The Didact asked Melancholy, as she was making her way out of the room.

"Well, from what I've received from the sentinels working on it, they hope to be finished within four hours." Melancholy told the Didact rather reluctantly, knowing that he wouldn't be happy with such a long wait.

The Didact became annoyed at the time it would take just to repair his armor. "Why the delay?" The Didact asked Melancholy impatiently, as he slightly glared at her.

"Well, the material that makes up your visor, is not present in this facility, I've already sent out a sentinel to find the material necessary to repair your visor, and after that it's only a matter of powering up the H.U.D." Melancholy explained to the Didact as she sat in place rather awkwardly.

The Didact only sighed in frustration. "Make sure they do it quickly, I must have my combat skin before the human arrives." The Didact declared very sternly, looking Melancholy dead in the eye.

"You will have it before then." Melancholy assured the Didact in a stern tone, making sure he knows that she isn't kidding.

"Good, I will be expecting it. You may retire for now." The Didact told Melancholy, as he turned back towards the map of Royal Woods, and Melancholy then made her way out of the command room.

The Didact stared in silence at the holographic map of Royal Woods, observing every single detail it had to offer, from the details of the trees, grass, plants, buildings, and roads. The Didact smirked at the state of the city, the countless small wooden houses that scattered the region for miles on, and the concrete structures. With an army of Promethean's and countless Phaeton's, the Didact could level this entire city in an hour, if not less. And destroying the United States wouldn't even be a challenge, even if they had the strongest military on the planet, the Didact would crush them like the animals they are. Thinking of this only made the Didact chuckle.

"Soon, I'll have my revenge..."

* * *

 **Yes, I had to include Keemstar ranting about Alex, why, I don't know. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, and what do you think of 1049 Melancholy Justice. Also I had planned to merge this chapter and the next chapter together, but I think leaving it here was just a better idea, seemed to have a better ending for a chapter like this one. Also tell me if you spot any errors in the Didact's personality. Anyways the story just gets more juicy from here, stay tuned.**


End file.
